


Play the old role

by Katarik



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin hadn't realized what a good job he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the old role

"It isn't as though this situation isn't your own fault, Robin."

And that he doesn't understand, because *Slade's* the one who poisoned his friends, *Slade's* the one who set this whole scheme up, and *Slade's* the one who wants him here. Robin just wants to go home.

And then kick Slade's head in, maybe.

Slade's voice gone soft, gone nearly kind and Robin braces because whatever Slade's going to say next is going to hurt. "You made such a lovely criminal, Red X... "

\-- He should have anticipated the blow. Should have, hadn't, and it's one more failure in a really long list.

He knows Slade saw his flinch from the tone in the man's quiet chuckle. Robin also knows that the attack was perfect, and hates, a little bit, the piece of himself that is impressed with Slade's aim. He wants to be able to do that someday and he isn't going to learn that here. He's *not*.

He isn't ever going to be anything Slade would have a hand in making, even though Robin also knows he's moving more like Red X than he had been when he was *being* X. His body is moving a little faster now, a little more strength in every kick and every punch, a little more grace in the way he dodges.

He doesn't want to admit to who he sees in the mirror now. The face looking back at him isn't Robin, and it isn't Red X. Not really. Just an apprentice.

Being Slade's apprentice is as much a mask as Red X had been. Robin knows that.

(It hadn't been much of a mask at all, Robin tries not to think.)


End file.
